littleshopfandomcom-20200213-history
Real Men Aren't Made of Quiche
Real Men Aren't Made of Quiche is the second episode of the animated [[Little Shop|'Little Shop']] TV series. Plot When Seymour seeks help from Junior for a Home Ec project, Junior decides to build a monstrous man out of vegetables. Meanwhile, Audrey eschews her dream of becoming a firefighter and studies refrigerator repair. Songs *Little Shop (Theme Song) - Junior & Cast *A Real Man - Paine Driller & Bullies *You Gotta Have a Brain - Junior & The Dim Bulbs *Be Yourself - Audrey Mushnick & The Dim Bulbs Characters *Junior *Seymour Krelborn *Audrey Mushnick *Mr. Mushnick *Paine Driller *The Dim Bulbs *Mr. Benchwarmer Trivia *Many pieces of production art and animation cels from this episode have been sold to private collectors at online auction sites (see gallery). *The show opens with Seymour reciting Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Address, one of the most well-known speeches in American History. *The first appearance of Coach Benchwarmer, who recurred throughout the series. *Although Paine seemed to be the leader of a group of bullies, most of them were never seen again. The curly-haired boy makes one more brief appearance during the song "''Trick or Treat''" in the episode Untitled Halloween Story. *In the grocery store, Paine pops the top off of a bottle of soda with his retainer. Soft drinks in glass bottles were still common at the time the show was produced, but they were being phased out in favor of plastic soda bottles, which dominate the market today. *Junior says, "Listen Igor, I mean Seymour..." The rhyming names became a recurring gag when they later introduced the character of Igor in Unfair Science. *When a pair of helicopters fly through shining their spotlights on the street, the Little Shop of Flowers stands alone in the middle of the street, with no other buildings surrounding it. Quotes *'Mr. Benchwarmer:' This new refrigerator is so efficient that the power company pays you to run it! *'Audrey:' Did you know that life as we know it would be impossible without refrigeration? Without frozen dinners, we couldn't watch TV without starving! *'Seymour:' I thought Junior was helping me find a recipe for home ec class, but he was really making a monster out of frozen vegetables. *'Seymour:' Mr. Mushnick, do you know where I can find a good brain? Mr. Mushnick: If I had a brain, would I be here? *'Junior:' Why can't we borrow Paine Driller's brain? He'd never miss it! *'Junior:' You mean they send electricity right into buildings, where people live? Isn't that dangerous? Video Gallery Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour with Mop in Real Men Aren't Made of Quiche.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour Hot Dog in Real Men Aren't Made of Quiche.jpg 102 Cell.jpg 102 Cell 2.jpg 102 Cell 3.jpg 102 Cell 4.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Super Audrey sings Be Yourself.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Paine Driller and Buddies Sing A Real Man.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior and Flower sing You Gotta Have a Brain.jpg External Links *IMDb Category:Little Shop Category:Little Shop Episodes